ReWrite
by IR-sinS
Summary: Bagian awal dari 'MAMA Series' / Part0."Kau sudah membuat sebuah prolog maka kau harus menyelesaikannya hingga tamat"-SNSD's TaeYeon dan 'Writer' / Part1 "Sudah berapa kali aku mengalami ini? Aku tidak dapat menghitungnya lagi. Aku… sudah bosan. Kalau akhirnya tetap sama, untuk apa kembali mengulang hari"-EXO M's Tao. Double Publish
1. Part 0 Conference

Judul: ReWrite  
Keterangan: Bagian awal intuk MAMA Series.  
Part 0. Conference

Cast: SNSD's TaeYeon, Writer (OC)

Disclamer: TaeYeon milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri dan memiliki kontrak kerja dengan SM Town

Warning: Hanya berupa dialog, tanpa narasi, pendek.

"TaeYeon"(normal)  
_"Writer"(Italic)_

* * *

**On Cafe..**

"Kamu pasti kenal Kang Ta"

_"…"_

"Dia Kakakku"

_"…"_

"Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada. Aku yang menggantikannya menjaga perpustakaan"

_"…"_

"Dengan adik-adik angkatku juga, sih.."

_"…"_

"Ada Jessica juga, loh ^^"

_"…"_

"…"

_"Apa yang kau ingikan?"_

"…"

_"…"_

"Kupikir… Sudah saatnya mereka kembali menjadi satu…"

_"…"_

"…"

_"Mereka akan kembali pada saatnya nanti…"_

"Kapan?! Setelah iblis itu kembali?!"

_"…"_

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu mengenai kejadian di Exo tapi kau yang menyebabkan para Legends terpencar."

_"…"_

"Aku tahu kemampuanmu. Kau, kan yang menulis kejadian itu? Yang mengubah kejadian yang sebenarnya."

_"…"_

"Kau sudah membuat sebuah prolog maka kau harus menyelesaikannya hingga tamat"

_"…"_

"Tuliskan sesuatu yang membuat para Legend kembali bersatu. Kau tahu, Aqua belum juga bereinkarnasi. Aku…"

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa 'melihat' apa-apa. Berapa kali pun, masa depan Exo tetap tidak bisa kulihat"

_"…"_

"Dan yang kutemukan malah… 'dia"…

_"?"_

"Keserakahan…"

_"!"_

"…"

_"Baiklah… akan kulakukan… Tapi, jika aku tidak bisa menulis lagi…"_

"…"

_"…"_

"Aku tidak berjanji akan melakukannya atau tidak…"

* * *

Bersambung


	2. Part 1 Chronics, Repeat Day

Judul: ReWrite  
Chapter Chronics

Cast: EXO-M's Tao, Huang Shen (OC), Writer (OC)

Disclamer: Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri. Tao memiliki kontrak kerja dengan SMTown, OC milik saya. Lagu 'Heat Haze Days' milik Jin-P.

Summary:  
Sudah berapa kali aku mengalami ini? Aku tidak dapat menghitungnya lagi. Aku… sudah bosan. Kalau akhirnya tetap sama, untuk apa kembali mengulang hari.

Warning! : Plot nyotek dari 'Haet Haze Days'-nya Jin-P, Alur kecepetan, typo (mungkin), perubahan gaya bahasa, dan kekurangan-kekuarangan lainnya *bow

* * *

**Seseorang terlihat duduk di depan meja dengan beberapa buku dihadapannya. Buku nasib. Begitu para Pustakawan menyebutnya.**

**Dari pakaiannya yang berupa seragam sekolah dapat diketahui bahwa orang itu adalah seorang gadis.**

**"Mulai dari siapa, ya?"**

**Memilah-milah beberapa buku. Mata abu-abunya terhenti pada buku bertuliskan 'Huang Zi Tao' dalam aksara cina. Kemudian membukanya lembar demi lembar.**

"Hei, Bangun!", pemuda itu terus berteriak. Mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda lainnya yang berlumuran darah. Tubuh adiknya. Percuma. Adiknya sudah mati.

**"Hm… dari sini sajakah?"**

"Bangun kataku, adik bodoh! Kenapa kau melakukannya?! Kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya!", Padahal baru beberapa menit mereka berjalan bersama. Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah. Lalu ia ingat bahwa dirinya harus menjemput sang kekasih, kemudian mendahului jalan sang adik sekaligus menyuruhnya pulang lebih dulu.

**"Baiklah, dari sini saja. Lagi pula waktunya tidak terlalu jauh"  
Kemudian mengambil sebuah pulpen dari tas-nya.**

Kalau saja ia berjalan dengan benar. Kalau saja ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kalau saja ia tahu bahwa ada sebuah truk melaju kencang akan melewati jalan yang akan disebrangnya. Adiknya tidak perlu menyelamatkannya. Adik-nya tidak perlu manggantikannya tertabrak truk itu. Adiknya tidak perlu mati.

"KUBILANG BANGUN, TAO!", percuma. Huang Zi Tao sudah mati…

**"Akan kutulis ulang dari sini…"**

"_Kau pulanglah dulu, Tao!"_

"_Shì, Ge!"_

**"Ya, dari sini ^^"**

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Juli 2007**

"Huf, panas sekali ~", keluh Shen. Huang Shen dan adiknya Huang Zi Tao baru saja pulang sekolah. Cuaca siang ini memang cukup panas. Tidak heran, sekarang sudah musim panas tapi mereka belum juga mendapat libur.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai rumah, _Ge_", balas Tao. _'Tapi kayaknya bakal terasa lama. Panas banget, sih~' _batinnya.

"AH!", Shen berteriak, membuat Tao yang berjalan disampingnya terkejut.

"A… ada apa, _ge_?", Tanya Zi Tao.

"Aku lupa harus menjemput Yue!", jawab Shen. "Kau pulanglah duluan, Tao!" lanjutnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan sang adik.

"_Shì, Ge!", _balas Tao

Perasaan Tao tidak enak, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Tao ingin mengikuti kakaknya tapi tapi entah kenapa kakinya terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sementara Tao berbelok kekanan, Shen yang akan menyebrangi jalan tidak menyadari bahwa lampu penyebrangan untuk pejalan kaki telah berubah merah .

BRAK!

Langkah Tao berhenti begitu mendengar suara itu. Seperti sesuatu yang membentur sesuatu yang lain dengan kencang, membuat jantung -nya berdebar kencang. Persaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

Dia membalik tubuhnya kearah darimana suara itu berasal dan melihat orang-orang mengerubungi sesuatu. Tao berjalan perlahan kearah kerumunan tersebut.

"Permisi… permisi"

_Deg_

'_Ge… gege… tidak mungkin…'_, ya, disana Huang Shen terbaring tak sadarkan diri dan berlumuran darah. Bukan, bukan tak sadarkan diri tapi memang sudah mati.

"_GEGE_!". Tao berteriak. Berlari menghampiri tubuh kakaknya, meraihnya, mengguncangnya berharap sang kakak segera sadar.

"Tidak, _Gege_ bangunlah! BANGUNLAH, _GE_!", percuma Huang Shen sudah mati.

'_Ke… Kenapa begini? Padahal tadi masih jalan sama-sama. gege… Harusnya aku bisa menolong gege-ku… harusnya aku bisa.. kalau saja aku bisa mengulang hari…'_

"_Ups"_

* * *

Tao's PoV

Pip Pip Pip

"AH!"

Astaga… mimpi…? mimpi, ya? Ah~ ku harap Cuma mimpi. Bisa-bisanya aku bermimpi kalau gege meninggal. Aish! Tao bodoh!

"Tao, kau sudah bangun?"

"Eh! Shen-_ge_! Bikin kaget aja! Ada apa?", Tanyaku.

"Cepat siap-siap, Panda. Kita bisa telat sekolah, nih!", eh, bener juga aduh~ Tao~.

Setelah semua siap aku pun berangkat dengan _gege_. Eh, tunggu dulu! Ada yang ketinggalan! Hp-ku! Ya ampun, Tao, kapan sih kamu gak pelupa begini. Ah, itu dia hp-ku, eh…

**Friday**  
**13th July 2007**  
**07.00 A.M**

Loh? bukannya kemarin hari jumat kenapa sekarang… Tunggu, mimpiku itu..

"Tao! ada apa? ayo cepat!"

"Ah, iya, tunggu, Ge!"

**Skip Time…**

"Huf, panas sekali ~", ya, namanya juga musim panas, ge.

"Sebentar lagi juga…", eh?

_"Huf, panas sekali ~"__  
__"Sebentar lagi juga sampai rumah,ge"_

Ya.. Ya, Tuhan… kenapa mirip sekali dengan di mimpiku?

"Kau kenapa, Tao?" gege bertanya padaku.

"Tidak, ge. Aku gak kenapa-napa, kok", jawabku

"Yakin, nih? wajahmu pucat, loh. Apa kamu pusing karena kepanasan?".

"Enggak, _ge_! Aku gak apa-apa"' elakku.

Itu hanya mimpi, Huang Zi Tao. Hanya mimpi.

"AH!".

"A… ada apa, _ge_?", jangan bilang…

"Aku lupa harus menjemput Yue!", tidak… tidak…. "Kau pulanglah duluan, Tao!" tidak…

Shen-_ge_ berlari meninggalkanku. ini sama seperti dimimpi. Bagaimana ini? Ini hanya kebetulan, kan? Tapi bagaimana kalau _gege_ benar-benar…

"SHEN-_GEGE_!", aku langsung memanggilnya, dan begitu dia berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya… Apa yang baru saja lewat di belakang Shen-_Ge_ itu Truk? Truk yang sama seperti yang menabrak Shen-_Gege_ di mimpi?

"Ada apa,Tao?", Shen-_Ge_ bertanya sedikit keras karena jarak kami yang agak jauh. aku menggeleng keras. Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutanku, aku langsung menghampirinya.

"_Gege_ kalau mau nyebrang lewat jembatan, aja!", kataku sambil menarik tangan Shen-_Gege_. Ya, Tuhan… aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Tanganku saja sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Lama lewat jembatan, Tao! Nanti _gege_ telat. Dan kau kenapa, sih? tanganmu keringat dingin. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?", Tanya _gege._

"Aku baik, _Ge_. Lebih baik lewat jembatan saja. Lebih aman. Lagi pula pacarmu tidak akan marah kalau hanya telat beberapa menit, kan?", ucapku

"Ya sudah, deh terserah kau saja. Tapi lepas tangan _Gege… Gege_ bisa jalan sendiri", mintanya membuatku melepas gandeganku. Kami pun manaiki tangga jembatan penyebrangan. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kan? kan gak ada kendaraan…

_Bruk!_

…yang lewat…

Suara apa tadi itu?

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan…

"Gege…"

Gege dibawah sana. Dia terjatuh? Darahnya… banyak sekali…

"Shen-_ge_…"

* * *

_Pip Pip Pip_

"AH!"

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Kamarku…

"Tao, kau sudah bangun?", suara ini… Shen-_Gege_

"_Gege_…", panggilku.

"Ya, ada apa, Tao?", tanya _gege _heran.

"Ti… Tidak ada apa-apa…", jawabku.

"Ya, sudah. Cepatlah bersiap-siap. Kita harus kesekolah..", ucapnya.

"_Ge_, sekarang tanggal berapa?", tanyaku.

"13 juli. Kenapa memangnya? Aish sudahlah~ sepat siap-siap!"

**Pulang Sekolah**

"Huf, panas sekali ~".

"Tao, Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau pusing karena kepanasan?"

"Tao?"

"Tao~~"

"HUANG ZI TAO!"

"EH, IYA! ADA APA? Aish, _Gege_~ kau mengejutkanku~", ucapa ku sebal. Ish, _gege_ gak tau apa aku lagi galau mikirin dia.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Dari tadi diem terus?" tanyanya.

"Aku gak kenapa-napa, kok"' jawabku. Tentu saja bohong.

Kami berbelok ke kanan. Dia tidak menyebrang. Sepertinya lupa kalau dia harus menjemput pacarnya.

"Eit! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa, _ge_?", tanyaku.  
"Aku harus menjemput Yue. Tao, kau pulang duluan, ya", katanya. Tidak! tidak!

"_GEGE_!"' aku menarik tangannya, mencegahnya. bagaimana pun aku tidak mau kehilangan gege-ku satu-satunya.

"Ada apa, Tao?", tanyanya…

"_Gege_… Dirumah kan tidak ada orang. Masa aku harus sendirian disana~~", Kataku.

"Ya, ampun, Tao!. Kau ini sudah besar!. Masa di rumah sendirian kau takut?!.", ucapnya

"Ayolah, ge~~ Kau tidak kasian pada _Didi_-mu yang imut ini", aku terus merayunya agar mau pulang. Ya, pokoknya kami harus sampai rumah secepatnya!

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. Gege mau telpon Yue dulu", Yeiy! akhirnya!

"Yay, Gege! kau memang yang terbaik!", ucapku girang.

_grak!_

Eh, suara apa itu?

Tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongku dan membuatku jatuh. Begitu aku membuka mataku, aku melihat papan reklame besar yang menimpa… Shen-_Ge_?

* * *

_Pip Pip Pip_

Begitu bangun aku langsung melihat kalender di HP-ku. Hari Jumat, 13 Juli 2007.

"_GEGEEEEE_!", aku langsung berteriak memanggil Shen-_gege_. Berlari keluar kamarku dan langsung menuju kamar Shen-gege

"Hei, Hei, ada apa, Tao?", tanya Shen-ge.

"Ge… Gege hari ini ga usah sekolah, ya. Please~~", pintaku.

"Heh, enak aja. hari ini Gege ada ulangan tahu! kalo kamu mau bolos, ya bolos aja. Gak usah ajak-ajak Gege!"

"Ayolah, ge. Gege itu gege-ku yang paling baik dan paling tampan. Pasti mau, dong nemenin aku~~"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Gege gak mau. Sana siap-siap sekolah!"

"Tapi, Ge…"

"HUANG ZI TAO!"

"Iya, iya…"

**Skip Time**

_ting tong_  
_ting tong_

"Iya, iya! tunggu sebentar", Aku langsung berlari menuju pintu depan. masalahnya udah dari tadi bel itu bunyi. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Shen-_gege_, ya?.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya ku pada seorang paman yang ternyata sedari tadi menekan bel rumah kami.

"Apa ini kediaman Huang Shen?", tanya.

"I… Iya… Aku adik-nya. Ada apa, ya", duh, persaanku gak enak.

"Huan Shen tadi jatuh dari jendela apartemen kalian, nak. Dan maaf saudara-mu… Dia diantar kerumah sakit sekarang.

Yang benar saja, _ge_. Ini lantai 12A. Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh. Dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Huf, panas sekali ~"

Sudah berapa kali aku mengalami ini? Sudah berapa kali aku gagal menyelamatkan Shen_-Gege_?

"Tao, kau kenapa?"

Ratusan kali mungkin ada. Aku tidak dapat menghitungnya lagi. Aku… sudah bosan. Kalau akhirnya tetap sama, untuk apa kembali mengulang hari.

"Tao? Kenapa kau diam saja?", tanya Shen-_Gege_

"Gege, bukankah kau harus menjemput Yue?", ucapku mengingatkan.

"Ah! benar juga! Aku baru ingat! Makasih ya, Tao udah diingetin. Kamu pulang duluan sana!"

"Shi, ge" Iya, ge aku memang mau 'pulang', kok.

**Tao POV End**

**"Akhirnya tetap saja kembali ke awal, ya? Tapi maaf Tao. Antara kau dan kakak-mu, hanya satu yang bisa hidup ^^"**

**Kembali menyiapkan pulpen-nya untuk mengganti beberapa kalimat.**

Chronics, Repeat Day. END  
NEXT ?


End file.
